


525,600 Minutes

by thephantomrunner



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomrunner/pseuds/thephantomrunner
Summary: A series of rent one shots :)





	1. Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my old journal and I found my fanfics from 2014! I'd thought I'd post them here \\_(-_-)_/ 
> 
> They're kind of cringe for me, but I supposed someone might enjoy them...? Hopefully :)

Roger couldn't count how many times he'd told Mimi she needed to quit. This had happened to him, and he lost his girlfriend because of this drug. It was enough that Mimi was HIV+, and he couldn't even bear that. She was such a young, bright girl but her life has been cut short by decades because of her recklessness. Not that he was any better, he had gone through the same things and so had April. And he felt so bad because he liked to blame himself for her death. 'If I had hadn't taken that first hit with her, and done so many others, I wouldn't be in this mess, and she wouldn't be dead' he'd say to himself 

Now he was determined to get Mimi to stop. Nineteen was way to young to die.

He had to admit she was doing well. He was extremely proud of her and it had been at least two months since she last had any. All the pain, tears and anger that had been poured throughout them made it seem even more of an necessity. 

So when he found her in the alley way with HIM last week, to say he was surprised would be an understatement. 

It had been a dark night, there were hardly stars in the sky and the moon was covered by an unfamiliar haze. He had been walking back from The Life Cafe with Collins. Angel had been in the hospital for a week, and his health was on a rapid decline. It scared him to think that this could happen to him, Collins or even Mimi. So he wasn't in the best of moods, thinking about how he was going to loose another friend to this disease. 

So as he walked back to their shared loft, he noticed a leopard print coat with a mop of unruly brown hair. He didn't have to think twice about who it was and what they were doing. 

He just stood their on the side watching with his mouth agape as he made out what she was doing. She had been doing so well these past few months it hadn't occurred that something like this would happen. 

He watched as the man pushed a packet of white powder into the palm of her hand after she had dug through her purse and pulled up a wad of rolled up money. 

"Thank you, " he heard her mutter as she swiftly put the substance in her purse. The man turned around and walked away, his leather jacket looking dull in the light. 

Mimi did the same, and now Roger could make out her face. There were tired circles under her eyes, and her cheeks looked hollowed out. This wasn't the Mimi he knew and loved. The one who's big brown eyes gleamed with mischief and amusement, the one who walked with confidence, the one who was ready to take on the world. Not this Mimi. This Mimi was a tired, and essentially dead Mimi that Roger barely knew anymore.

And he knew this would happen. This happened so many times win him. He had snuck drugs into the loft more times than he could count so he expected this would happen with any other addict. 

Now he was realizing that maybe Mimi didn't want his help. He loved her, yes he did, but he also believed that if you truly loved someone, you should let them go. Everyone dies at some point, just some soon than others. Why not get it out the way? Even if she does quit and doesn't die from the drug, the HIV could kill her first. 

Then he thought how incredibly morbid that sounds. He couldn't let anyone else die. Not on us watch. He would die trying to save millions of people from succumbing to this way of life.

Then he concluded that Mimi needed more than just his help. She need professional medical treatment, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

When Mimi saw him standing at the entrance of the alley her tired eyes widened and filled with tears. 

"Roger... That.... That wasn't what it looked like..." She tried to explain, but her voice cracked miserably.

"Yeah? Then tell me Mimi, what was it? Cause it looked pretty self explanatory to me." Roger challenged, folding his arms and looking down at her.

"Roger I-" 

She was cut off when she felt a tugging at her purse and realized that Roger was pulling out her purchase. 

"So explain this to me, Mimi " Roger held the packet up and dangled it in front if her face.

"Roger, please! I just..."

"Don't lie to me, Mimi. I know exactly what going on. Do you really think I'm that dense?" He folded his arms, the packet still in his clutch.

"No I-" tears began to spill out of the corners of her eye 

"Yeah, it makes me mad that you snuck out I the loft and came here to buy this. But it's understandable. I did it a few times, and I get it. But the fact that you'd just lie so blatantly to my face, seriously pisses me off" 

"I'm sorry Roger. I just... I need it Roger. Please just let me have his one and I swear I'll never do it again. Please!" Mimi pleaded, wrapping her coat around her tighter as she began to shiver. 

"Isn't that funny? You said that last time. And the time before that!" 

"This time I'm being serious! I swear it on my life!" 

"Which has been cut incredibly short because you make terrible decisions!" Roger took a breath "I am going to stop overlooking the truth. You need help Mimi. There's nothing else I can do for you at this point. We have to send you to re-"

"No!" She shouted her face turning from one of regret to one of anger. "I'm not going, ever. There is no way in hell I would ever go to rehab! I don't care what any says or does, but I'm not going!"

"If you don't do it for yourself, then at least do it for me. My ex-girlfriend introduced me to this drug, got me addicted, gave me this poison in my blood, and then killed herself Mimi. I can't let that happen to you. So please. Do it for me" Roger tried to bargain 

Mimi was just standing there a blank look on her face, her head shaking slowly. "I can't Roger. I'm sorry." 

"Then obviously this" he gestured between the two of them "means nothing to you. And your health means nothing to you. I can't be with someone who doesn't care about themselves or the relationship. I think we should take a break, Mimi." Roger said, concluding softly 

"NO!" She shouted even louder this time "No, no, no, no, no!" Mimi gripped onto Rogers shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, but he just pushed her back. 

"I can't do this anymore, Mimi. This obviously means everything to you. I love you, and will always love you, but I can't help you until your ready." 

"Roger no! I love you! Please" she grabbed his arm, but he pulled away

"I hope you two are happy together" he was referring to her and her Heroin "Goodbye Mimi," he said tossing the drug back to her. He didn't look back after that, just kept walking, and ignoring her calls. Tears began to leak from his eyes; he'd failed to save another one, and he just couldn't do it anymore.

Mimi just stood there fore a moment after Roger turned the corner, but once he was completely out of sight, she broke down. She bent down to pick up the substance that just destroyed the last good thing in her life. Tears flowed from her cheeks uncontrollably as she put it in her pocket and quietly walked out of the alley. Before leaving she responded to What Roger had said before he left "Goodbye love," 

She shuddered clutching the white powder like it was a lifeline. It was all she had left. Nothing more that she needed. And if that's what Roger wanted, then so be it.


	2. Tango: Maureen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Mark and Maureen's breakup,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I haven't even read these because they seem so cringy   
> Enjoy them regardless :)

SPEEEAKKKK

"Hey Mark! C'est moi, Maureen. I kind of need to talk to you. Please pick the phone. I know your there, pookie" Maureen continued to ramble 

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply 

"Why don't you just pick up the phone?" Roger asked, sounding annoyed "She's not going to shut up until you fricking answer it." 

"I know." Mark sighed. He had been avoiding his girlfriend Maureen for a little bit of time. She moved out of the loft a few weeks ago to life with one of her new friends. He suspected that she was cheating on him, so he decided to create space between them so the breakup was less painful.

Roger slammed his guitar down in annoyance and answered the phone, glaring daggers at Mark. 

"Hey Maureen," Roger faked cheerfulness 

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Roger to call him over to the phone.

"I'm fine, and you?.... Uh-huh..... Yes he's available, wanna speak to him?.....uh-huh..... No problem," Mark listened to the conversation. 

Roger covered the phone and screamed "MARK!" 

Mark groaned, and covered his ears "You know I'm literally right here, you a**hole." 

Roger smirked and handed the phone over "It's Maureen. She said she wanted to talk with you,"

Mark rolled his eyes "Hey, Maureen!" 

"Pookie! Hi! How are you?" 

"I'm actually doing-" 

"That is so good to hear!" Mark rolled his eyes. "Listen I need to talk to you," 

"....isn't that why you called?" Mark folded his arms and frowned into the phone 

"Well, yes. I.... Could you meet me at The Life in like.... Thirty minutes?" 

"I'm not eighty, grandma. Twenty."

"Fine. Make it fifteen," Maureen said 

"Okay."

"Okay," Maureen repeated "good. Thanks so much pookie," 

Mark sighed as he hung up the phone. 

"What did she want? Did she wanna hook up after your month of isolation?" 

"No, Roger," Mark sighed picking up his coat and slipping his arms through the sleeves "Were just gonna talk," 

"That's no fun," Roger shrugged "Well, have fun anyways," he picked up his guitar and began to precariously strum a random tune. 

As Mark exited the building, the cold New York wind slapped him across the face. He walked briskly, hoping that Maureen wanted to see him for a positive reason. He did kind of miss her. Her high-pitched laugh, her infectious smile, her butt..... He snapped himself out of the thoughts and continued to walk. He had separated himself from her for a reason; to make the breakup less painful. The end. 

He opened the door of the Life Cafe, warmth immediately engulfed his body. His blue eyes searched the cafe for a while before settling on Maureen who was seated at a table. 

"Hey, Pookie!" She said wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a light kiss on his cheek. 

"Hey," Mark sat down a folded his hands over the table. After a few more uncomfortable minutes he cleared his throat "So, what's up?" 

"Nothing," she smiled widely. It slowly faded when Mark didn't smile back. "You know that I love you right? I've always loved you and I'll continue to-" 

"Yes, yes, Maureen. I know. Love you too. Now. Please get to the point." 

"So you know how I moved out of the loft to live with my friend?" 

"Yeah?" Mark said 

"Well... I'm really sorry, Mark. I think I should end things between us now. If this continues, I feel like it would be unfair to you," 

"Maureen, you've always been unfair to me. Heck knows why I stuck around." Mark said his face blank. He'd apparently prepped well. 

"Oh Marky, please don't be mad!" Maureen said, her brown eyes widening 

"I'm not mad, Maureen. Sure, I'm a little disappointed, but I sorta expected this to happen," 

"You did?" She said, dryly 

"Yes. I did." Mark shrugged 

"So I hope we could still be friends..." She bit her bottom lip 

"Of course, Maureen. You just admitted to cheating on me, then you dumped me, and I will still most definitely be your friend." He plastered a fake smile across his pale face. 

"Thank you so much, pookie!" Relief flooded Maureen's pale face, like she didn't even detect the mild sarcasm.

"Would it be too personal if I asked who it was?" Mark ask

"No. But I don't think you would know her. She-" 

Marks eyes widened as he choked on his saliva. He coughed for a minute, feeling as if he was going to vomit. She was dumping him. For another SHE. 

"You okay?" Maureen asked, concern lacing her voice "Do you need me to order you a water, or something?" 

"SHE!???!?!?" Mark sputtered, sending him into another coughing fit. 

"Yeah. Her names Joanne. She's a lawyer. She's so smart, and sweet...." Maureen said, oblivious to the reason behind Marks reaction. "You sure you don't want some water?" 

"I'm fine," he gasped "When....did this....happen?" He panted, trying to fill his lungs with air.

 

"Um. I don't know. I've been living with her for a few weeks, and I just realized that I really liked her. Then I completely forgot that you existed....and things happened. Then I realized how horrible I've been to you and I was like 'oh sh*t I've been such a horrible girlfriend!' Then I ultimately decided to come clean with you and then end our relationship as friends" 

Mark stared at her, his eye twitching madly "T-thanks, Maureen, for being h-honest" he stuttered 

"I hope this didn't ruin your day," she said 

"No, I'm good" he lied giving her a reassuring smile "I'm... I'm happy for you guys," he forced himself to say 

"Thanks, Marky." She looked down at her watch "Oh, frick. I was supposed to meet her an hour ago....darn." She looked at Mark who shrugged in response 

"I'm so sorry, pookie," She got up and kissed his cheek "Tell Roger hi!" She said before whisking out of the door 

Mark stood up in a daze. She dumped him. It would hurt less if it was another guy, but instead she dumped him for a girl! She can't even give her kids, not that she wanted any, but still! 

It was like being slapped. It hurt and it was going to forever hurt. But... On the other side, he was happy that she didn't dump him because she thought he was boring, or because she didn't like him. She dumped him because she preferred other girls. It made it feel a bit better. 

He swung the loft door open and found Roger lying on the couch, strumming Musetta's Waltz for the millionth time. 

"Do you know his to play anything else?" Mark snapped 

Roger looked up, noticing his friend for the first time. He frowned "Yes. Yes I do." He put his guitar down. "Someone's in a good mood. What made you so happy? Did Maureen dump you?" Roger teased dryly 

Mark took off his coat and scarf, putting them neatly away. He refused to answer that. 

Roger raise his eyebrows as Mark frowned "No way! Did you guys breakup?" 

Mark continued to shuffle through his things, pretending Roger didn't exist. 

"Whoa man, that sucks. She dumped you, didn't she?" 

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, resisting the urge to rip his friends eyes out. 

"Are you going to answer me?" Roger persisted, sitting back down 

"No, I wasn't planning on it. But if it makes you shut up, yes she did dump me," 

"Ouch," Roger picked his guitar up 

Mark was going to leave it at that, but instead he added "She dumped me for some girl named Joanne. Maureen said she was a lawyer, that she was sweet, smart and she used her to cheat on me!" He rubbed his temples, going to make himself some herbal infusion tea. 

The music from Roger's guitar instantly stopped and was replaced by loud laugher. 

He looked at his friend who was turning red and tears were beginning to streak his face. 

Mark smiled a little despite his annoyance. He hadn't seen Roger laugh, let alone smile genuinely, in a long time. He didn't have the heart to tell him to shut up and go to h*ll. 

"Whatever, Roger. Thanks for being such a good friend," Mark said pulling a tea bag out of the box. 

"Anytime, Mark. Anytime," Roger laughed, sauntering to his room. "Oh that's golden." 

Mark rolled his eyes and poured his heated water into a cup. Sometimes he really hated Roger. And Maureen. Definitely Maureen.


	3. Today 4 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into how Angel got rid of Evita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first fanfics I ever wrote. 
> 
> Oh the cringe *insert distraught emoji* 
> 
> :))

I was sitting on the curb, my fingers curled tightly around the slightly tan drumsticks. The red coat I was wearing supplied no warmth against the cold, morning New York air. I shivered slightly, pausing a moment to pull up my collar before I continued to create a rhythm with my sticks and pickle tub. 

Someone flipped a dollar at me and I tossed them a grateful smile before putting it in my pocket. 

"See, this is why New York is the city that never sleeps." I turned my head to where the voice came from. A lady in a white limousine had her head poked out of the window, 

When I realized she was talking to me, I rolled my eyes and continued to play.

"And that is why everyone thinks New Yorkers are rude." 

I looked up at her, she was beckoning me over with her long finger. "I'm sorry, Miss. What were you saying?" I reluctantly put my sticks in my pocket and strode over to her.

She pushed her glasses down her nose and I felt her eyes run over my body. 'No, this is why people think New Yorkers are rude!' I thought. 

"Hm." I heard her mumble to herself "you'll have to do..." 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Heather," 

"Um... Angel..." I said after a while, reaching for the hand she stuck out of the window. I shook it lightly.

"Angel... What an interesting name." She mumbled again

"Did you need something.... Miss?" I said rather coldly 

"You must forgive me this morning, Angel. I have the worst headache. I've been having the worst headaches lately because of all of the awful noises." 

I frowned slightly 'was is because of my playing?' I thought. I shifted uncomfortably "So you want me to....stop-" 

"Oh, Darling, I would never dream of asking someone to stop their way of making money." 

"So...?-" I started 

She pulled out a giant stash of money. My eyes widened slightly. She tauntingly ran her fingers threw it. 

"I need your help." She said rolling her window down more. She beckoned me forward until her face was inches from mine. 

"Darling, I haven't slept in a year. I need your help to make my neighbors dog disappear." 

"Excuse me?" I said, my brow furrowing "isn't that illegal?" 

"Nothing is illegal when you have money, darling." She held up the stack of money again. 

I considered this before I told her to continue. 

"It's this dog. It's a hideous Akita. All it does is bark. Day and night. All the time. I'm sure that cur will bark itself to death," she rolled her blue eyes 

"So... What can I do about it?" I asked, very confused at this point 

"I'm certain if you play non-stop, that pup will breath it's very last high strung breath," she said 

"I'm sorry, Miss Heather. I'm afraid that I don't understand. I'm not sure if your asking me to kill the dog- which is something that I refuse to do because it's against all of my principles- or, if you asking me to kidnap it and take it away from you and your life. Explain please," 

"Well, preferably I would want that thing off the face of the planet, but if that's something your uncomfortable with, I won't make you do it. Just....make it go away." She twisted the expensive looking ring around her fingers. 

"You said something about my drums...?" I raised my eyebrow

"Oh, right! I don't know. Just torture the thing for a few minutes, then make sure I never see it again. A thousand dollars, guarantee," 

She held the stack of money in my face again "And a bonus if you trim my tree," 

"....Alright," I said hesitantly "But I want my money now," 

"Impatient, are we?" 

"I'm not impatient. I just don't want to do my end if the deal, and not get anything from you," I shrugged simply 

"Oh, Angel, Angel, Angel." She said as if she had known me from years. "You have such little faith in me,"

"I just met you! I'm not going to do it unless I have my money," I said, maintaining my calm demeanor. 

"Well Angel. How do I know that you won't take the money and then run away?" 

"Now who has little faith?" I said using her exact same tone. 

She laughed before saying "I like you, Angel," 

"Thanks...?" I said laughing uncomfortably, unable to say the same about her. 

"How about I give you five hundred now, and the rest after?" She said raising a waxed eyebrow. 

"Sure," I shrugged nonchalantly. 

She reached her small pale hand through the window and I shook it lightly, again. 

"Alright, Angel. We have verbal agreement" She pulled hundreds of dollars out of her purse. Who carries that kind of money around? "I should have made a paper contract..." She murmured 

"Pardon?" I asked 

"Oh nothing! Your share," she extended the money to me and pushed her huge sunglasses down her slender nose to examine me again. "So I guess I'll see you later, at my apartment. I just have a bit of business to take care of," She wrote down the address and handed it to me "I don't care how you do it, darling. Just make sure your diligently that I never have to see that loathsome cur again," she shuddered slightly

"Okay, thank you so much Miss Heather," I said as the white limo rolled away

I wasn't sure how I was going to go about doing it, but I would have to find a way. I mean she just gave me five fricking hundred dollars to get rid of a DOG. It should be a piece of cake once I puzzled the whole thing out. 

I walked for a while, the whole idea turning around in my brain. I looked at the address on my paper and my feet stopped moving as I realized that I was in the right place.

I began to sit up my drums before I heard an awful yapping. It wasn't like a chihuahua, and it wasn't like a Great Dane. It was in between. I swear that it just wanted something to come out and shoot it. So I tried to tune the thing out and I began to play a simple rhythm. Unfortunately for me, I'm not very good at tuning things out. So the beat came out jagged, uneven and awful. Almost more awful than that dog. 

After a few more minutes of aimless, awful playing, I was ready to break into the apartment and just put rat poisoning in the things food. 

Luckily for me, something else happened. 

I continued with my rhythm, focusing completely on making the beat sound better. I had my fingers gripped tightly around the drum sticks, attempting to play a steady beat. At this point, I had completely tuned out the dog, the sounds of the cars, the wind on my ears. At the moment it was just me, my drumsticks and my ten gallon pickle tub. 

What happened was both fortunate and unfortunate. I looked up and saw that the dog was gone. I thought that maybe it had gone back to its bed, or went to get water or take a pee break. I was wrong. My ears perked at the sound of sheer horror and I turned to see the hideous Akita flying of the window, head first to the pavement. I wanted to turn away, but I was too mesmerized. My jaw opened and I swear it almost touched the floor. There was one last thump and a pained cry before silence washed over the area. 

I wanted to walk over and touch it and make sure it was still breathing, but I didn't want to get mixed up with the officials, if it even came down to that. I let out a shaky breath as I counted the windows. The thing had fallen from the twenty third story. It was dead. No if, ands, or buts about It. 

My job was complete. I smiled a smile of a mix of sadness and triumph. The thousand fricking dollars were mine. Now where was something I could trim her tree with?


End file.
